AkuRoku fluffy fic
by Hexal Dagon
Summary: Axel has a plan, and needs some help from Saix and Demyx for it to work. CAUTION INVOLVES GAYNESS OF ORGANIZATION 13 MEMBERS.


"Roxas, wake up." Axel prodded at the blonde until he opened an eye.  
"Huh, why so early?" Roxas said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Just hurry up and get ready." Axel leaned against a wall waiting for Roxas to finish with his morning routine.  
When he finished he looked over to Axel who had dozed off.  
"Axel!" He exclaimed causing the red head to fall over.  
Axel quickly stood up and lead Roxas to receive a mission.  
"Axel, Roxas." Saïx called as they walked in the room.  
"You two are on a mission together. There's been some strange occurrences in a new world. You two are to recon this world." Axel smiled at Saïx.  
Axel opened a corridor and Roxas walked through first.  
"Thanks." Axel mouthed before walking through. He felt as if he saw a slight bit of a smile on Saïx's face, but he wasn't sure.  
•••••••• ••••••••

"Axel, what's going on between you two?" Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes then looked away while blushing.  
"Oh, I just called in a favour he owes me." Axel smirked while pulling Roxas's chin up to look at him.  
"Why, are you jealous?" Axel teased.  
"What I- I'm not... No... Um" Roxas stuttered, blushing even deeper and attempting to look away.  
"Roxas, you're my one and only. Now let's hurry up and finish our mission."  
Axel looked around the town. There were unfamiliar creatures roaming about.  
"Jack. I just don't think it's possible."  
Roxas poked Axel and motioned toward the voices.  
"It's got to be. They would be perfect to use for the Halloween celebration."  
A tall skeleton man wearing a striped suit was standing in front of a man in a wheelchair. The wheel chair man had a hinge in the back of his head and the front of his head looked as if it could be opened.  
"What's the problem here?" Said a man who had a tall hat and a frantic face.  
"Jack wants me to make those heartless things but with hearts. I don't think it's possible." The wheelchair man answered.  
"You haven't tried it yet." The skeleton man complained.  
"Please try it, Dr. Finklestein. Just trust Jack." the frantic man begged.  
"I'll try it, but I really don't think it'll work. Come on Jack. " the wheelchair man started rolling up to a tall building.  
"So they're using the heartless?" Roxas asked.  
"I guess, that is strange though." Axel was still staring at the frantic man who's face suddenly changed to happy.  
"That's weird." Axel thought to himself.  
•••••••• ••••••••

"Axel, I think we've gathered enough information." Roxas looked to Axel expectingly.  
" All right, we can go get ice cream, but you'll have to give me a few minutes. I have something to do." Axel said opening a corridor.  
"Why can't I go with you?" Roxas asked looking scared.  
"Roxas." Axel paused to kiss him on the forehead.  
" You are my one and only, and that won't change."  
Axel walked through the open corridor leaving Roxas behind.  
•••••••• ••••••••

"You took long enough." Saïx stared at Axel impatiently.  
"Yeah, yeah I was busy okay." Axel was in his room with Saïx.  
"Hurry up an get undressed. Demyx isn't gonna be able to occupy Roxas forever. " Saïx was still watching Axel.  
Axel did as Saïx said and stripped down to his boxers.  
"What is Demyx even doing?" Axel asked unsure if he actually wanted to know.  
•••••••• ••••••••

"Come on Roxas, you're taking forever." Demyx whined.  
" Why exactly are you making me change?" Roxas stared at Demyx with his arms crossed.  
"Roxas, it's for a good reason. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Demyx said while handing Roxas a backpack.  
"What's this?" Roxas questioned.  
"You'll see in good time." Demyx smiled and fixed Roxas's hair.  
•••••••• ••••••••

"Just trust him, but if you don't hurry you'll run out of time." Saïx said holding up a garment bag.  
"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." Axel said pulling the suit out of the bag.  
Axel quickly got dressed and opened a corridor.  
"Forgetting something?" Saïx was holding up a backpack.  
"Oh, thank you. Saïx I owe you big time for this."  
"Yes, you really do." Saïx watched as Axel ran through the corridor to meet Roxas.  
•••••••• ••••••••

"Axel. Wow, you uh... Look really nice." Roxas said staring at the tall red head in a suit.  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Roxy." Axel said ruffling the other's hair.  
"Um. I sort of have a question for you." Axel was blushing deeply and a drop of sweat dripped from his forehead.  
" I uh." He pulled his hand through his hair, and it snapped back to into place.  
"Axel?" Roxas gave Axel a concerned look.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I just. I've never been this nervous before." Axel put his hands into his pockets.  
"A-Axel?" Roxas was blushing, still looked very nervous.  
"Roxas, I know this is kinda sudden, and you don't have to say yes. But Roxas, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So..." Axel paused, getting onto one knee.  
"Roxas, will you marry me?" Axel opened a ring box to reveal a sapphire studded silver banded ring.  
"Oh, Axel." Roxas managed to get out through the tears running down his face and the hand covering his mouth.  
"Yes. I will Axel. Yes." Roxas was in full blown tears when he hugged his new fiancé.  
Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, and kissed his forehead.  
"Roxas, you are and always will be, my one and only." Axel's face was still bright red, but so was Roxas's.  
•••••••• ••••••••

~Two weeks later~  
"I didn't expect you two to be back so soon." Saïx growled glaring at Axel and Roxas.  
"I didn't think you would come back." Demyx said with a laugh.  
"Come on. We promised we'd be back." Axel joked.  
"Well. I've been covering for you. This is the only time this will happen. Now get back to work." Saïx walked away still scowling.  
"Congratulations you guys." Demyx patted Axel on the shoulder and walked away.  
Axel put his arm around Roxas and walked him back to his room.  
"Where have you two been?" Larxene sneered.  
"We've been...um..." Roxas stuttered.  
"Oh wait. I don't care." Larxene laughed.  
Axel glared at Larxene, then grabbed Roxas's hand and continued walking.  
"Wha-?" Larxene spoke softly as she saw a gleam coming from Axel's hand. She looked to see an onyx banded ring on Axel's ring finger. Her eyes flicked to Roxas's ring finger to see a sapphire studded silver banded ring.  
"They actually did it. I didn't think they would. Wait. I don't care." She paused. "Good for them." She spoke softly.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is the first one I published so... Any feedback (wether it be bad, good, or constructive criticism) is appreciated.


End file.
